Static umbrellas of the type mentioned at the outset are known from a number of sources, thus, for example, from DE 32 29 776 A1. The static umbrella described there has a telescopable static mast which comprises a hollow-constructed lower mast part and an upper mast part longitudinally slidable in this and turnably arranged about the mast axis, in which the mutual longitudinal slidability and turnability are adjustable and arrestable by means of a connecting member. On the static mast there is arranged an arm movable in and out by means of a hinge, as well as tiltably about tilting axis of the hinge standing perpendicular to the mast axis. The arm carries on the end away from the mast a collapsible umbrella, and the hinge is provided with an arresting device, by means of which all movements of the hinge are releasable and blockable, respectively.
The known hinge has the disadvantage that on freeing of the tiltability of the arm there is present the danger of an inadvertent folding-down of the umbrella-side end of the arm. Thereby not only is the handling of the umbrella made difficult or even made impossible, but there is also present the danger of injury to the operating person. The disadvantages are further increased by the fact that the freeing of the tiltability of the arm is accompanied by a freeing of the longitudinal slidability, whereby there is yielded the additional hazard of the sliding-out of the arm from the hinge.